Fairly Odd Parents Prom Queen
by benderjam
Summary: When Timmy wants to see a PG 13 movie so he wishes that he was sixteen, but Cosmo stupidly turns him into a teenage girl. Now Timmy has to survive the day as a teenage girl while Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof help Big Daddy. Thank you whoever posted this picture on Deviantart; I edited my saved version of the picture. Rated K Plus just to be safe.


Fairly Odd Parents Prom Queen

We see this title with music in the background and a picture of Timmy looking like a teenage girl in a pink dress with flowers.

It was a bright and sunny day and Timmy, Chester, and AJ were walking on the sidewalk and they smiled as Timmy said, "Man, today is a great day! The only thing that could make it better is if…"

They stopped and showed curious expressions as they looked up when a big shadow appeared over them. They looked up at the movie theater and the sign said, "Destroyer" and there was a picture of a robot shooting lasers (it's like Terminator). Timmy, Chester, and AJ smiled excitedly.

Timmy looked at them as he said, "It's here, it's finally here."

He then looked at the sign and as he continued to talk he used a deep and dramatic voice while he said, "Destroyer! I'll be back!"

They got in line to get tickets and Chester excitedly said, "This is gonna be awesome! I can't wait to see that awesome robot!"

AJ happily smiled as he said, "Yeah, seeing a robot like that makes me want to make improvements to mine."

They were now at the front of the line and began to walk toward the ticket booth while Timmy looked at Chester and AJ and said, "Guys, nothing can stop us from seeing this move!"

Suddenly they all showed surprise as the man in the booth said, "You kids can't see this movie! This is rated PG 13, only teenagers can see this movie!"

Suddenly Vicky stood in front of them and she pointed at Timmy with a gloating expression as she said, "Ha! Too bad twirp!"

She smiled gloatingly as she closed her eyes and began to walk into the movie as she said, "Now maybe I can find a good boyfriend."

A couple minutes later

Timmy tried to tiptoe into the movie but he was kicked out by a security guard; he looked up at Chester and AJ as AJ said, "Give it up Timmy. You'd have better luck getting into that movie if you were sixteen. I'm going home, we'll see that movie on TV in a year."

Chester showed an expression indicating he was ready to give up as he put his hands up and said, "Yeah, and I'm out of ideas. See ya."

They both left and Timmy just stood in place with an expression of surprise.

A few minutes later

Timmy was standing in his bedroom trying to think of how he could get into the movie.

He showed an annoyed and determined expression as he said, "I've got to see that movie! There's got to be a way for me to get in!"

Cosmo and Poof poofed in front of him and Cosmo said, "Why don't you just make a wish?"

Wanda poofed behind them with an angry expression as she said, "Whatever it is, make it quick, Big Daddy needs us!"

She poofed away and Timmy showed confusion and curiosity as he said, "What's with her?"

Cosmo answered as he said, "Big Daddy's having trouble at work so he needs our help."

Cosmo showed much fear as he shivered and held his wand sideways in both hands as he said, "But he doesn't like me. What if when he sees me he decides to **take out the trash!**"

Wanda poofed up again and showed an impatient expression as she said, "Timmy make your wish and let's go!"

She poofed away and Timmy smiled as he pointed his finger up and said, "I wish I was a sixteen-year-old!"

Cosmo waved his wand and granted Timmy's wish as he made him change in a cloud of smoke. When the cloud went away the camera moved from Timmy's feet to his head to show that Cosmo had turned him into a teenage girl. (He looked the same way he does in my book cover picture.) The hair on top o his head looked the same but he had hair hanging off the back of his head and it was curved a bit. He had long eyelashes like Vicky; he also had earrings that looked like stars hanging from short strings. He had a girl's chest and out of the top of his shirt one could see a line that was the space his boobs. He was still wearing his pink hat but he was now wearing a girl's shirt with no sleeves, but it was the same color as his normal shirt. He had longer pants on and his hips and legs were like his mom's and he was also wearing similar shoes (high heels) that were the same shade of pink as his hat and shirt. He had lipstick on his upper lip above his tooth; he also had two black bracelets on both of his forearms. Timmy's shirt was small so one could see his stomach and his belly button. He was staring forward with his eyes wide open in shock. He then looked down at his body and then at his long hair and he ran to the mirror on his closet door. He looked in fear and screamed loudly; he still had his normal voice.

He looked at Cosmo and angrily said, "Cosmo you idiot, I wanted to be a teenage boy, not a teenage girl!"

Cosmo showed an honest expression as he said, "Well you should've been more specific."

Timmy showed an annoyed expression as he said, "Whatever, I wish…"

Wanda suddenly poofed up and showed an impatient expression as she said, "Time to go! See you when we're done sweetie!"

They poofed away and Timmy looked back at the mirror, then he used his left finger to pull out the top of the front of his shirt as he looked down. He then pulled on some of his new female hair.

He did not like this and he used an annoyed expression as he said, "Aww man!"

Suddenly he smiled with his eyes closed as he said, "Ehh whatever! I'm still old enough to go see Destroyer."

He then walked out of his bedroom and closed the door behind him while he smiled with his eyes closed.

Meanwhile

Big Daddy was in his office with the blinds closed and he was staring forward as Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof poofed in.

Wanda smiled as she held Poof and she said, "Hi Big Daddy."

Big Daddy smiled as he flew out of his chair and said, "Sweetie good to see ya!"

They hugged and Big Daddy rubbed Poof's head as he said, "You're getting to be a big boy Poof."

Cosmo waved as he said, "Hi Big Daddy in law."

Big Daddy showed an angry expression as he pulled out his wand and shot a magical yellow blast at Cosmo. Cosmo then turned into a smoldering pile of ash with eyes.

He looked up at Wanda and said, "I think he's starting to like me."

Suddenly Big Daddy showed a serious expression as he said, "Alright, let's get down to business!"

He opened the blinds to show a mountain of garbage a long way away from them.

Meanwhile

Timmy (still a teenage girl) walked to the ticket booth and he smiled with his eyes closed as he said, "One for Destroyer please."

The man gave him the ticket and Timmy walked into the theater happily but then he bumped into Vicky.

Timmy showed a nervous expression as he said, "Uh sorry."

Vicky showed a slightly suspicious expression as she pointed at Timmy and said, "Hey, you kind of look like this twirp I babysit."

Timmy thought fast and said, "Well… uh… I'm his cousin."

He then smiled nonchalantly as he walked past her and said, "Well, see you later."

He walked into the theater and saw the screen and said, "This is gonna be great!"

Timmy jumped up and sat in a seat and looked up at the screen but then he stared forward in surprise as he heard a familiar voice say, "Hey gorgeous, what's your name?"

Timmy turned his head to the right to see Ricky (Vicky's ex-boyfriend) staring at him dreamingly.

Timmy showed fear as he screamed, "Aaaahhhhhh!"

Ricky showed a bit of surprise as he said, "Weird voice, but what's your name."

Timmy looked away as he thought for moment and said, "Uh… I'm… Timantha."

Ricky showed a confused expression as he said, "What kind of a name is Timantha?"

Timmy thought again as he said, "It's… uh… Italian."

Ricky showed thought as he put his right finger on his chin as he examined Timmy's body and said, "Hmm, Italian, hot. Hmm."

He then smiled as he thought of something and he looked at Timmy with hearts in his eyes as he excitedly exclaimed, "Are you an Italian super/swimsuit model?!"

Timmy showed a debating expression as he said, "Uh… yes."

Ricky then excitedly put his arm around Timmy's shoulder and said, "Don't worry baby, I'll hold you if you get scared."

Suddenly their eyes widened as at the end of the row they saw Vicky angrily pointing at them as she yelled, "Hey, get away from him! He's mine!"

Ricky showed an annoyed expression as he said, "Hey get lost Valerie!"

Vicky angrily exclaimed, "It's Vicky!"

Ricky showed an angry expression but then he smiled as he looked at Timmy, who was uncomfortable, and said, "Whatever! I've found someone better, and I don't care how much money she has."

Vicky angrily ripped off an arm of one of the chairs and she said, "Then I'll destroy her!"

Timmy got up and started running away as he screamed, "Aaaahhh!"

He ran out of the theater and Ricky followed him as he said, "Come back!"

Vicky angrily followed as well as she angrily yelled, "Get back here!"

Meanwhile

Big Daddy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were dressed in orange suits (like the one Big Daddy wore in the first episode we see him) and they were floating in front of the giant mountain of garbage. It looked like it had a face as it moved and roared at them, then it just looked like a mountain again.

Big Daddy turned to the others with a serious expression as he said, "Alright, here's the job, we gotta get rid of all this garbage."

He then floated high and pointed at The Pointy Crown on a hill in the distance and he said, "Ya see, The Pointy Crown is my new customer, and since they have so much food that goes to waste they have a lot of garbage to get rid of. But they use so much magic to make their food that the garbage has Stinky Magic, that's why they want us. This job is big and it pays a lot if it works, so we gotta do this and make sure that nobody decides to steal our pay."

Wanda held Poof as she said, "But what if one of your business rivals tries to do the job?"

Big Daddy floated in front of her with a serious expression as he said, "Well then I guess they'll have a little on the job accident."

Big Daddy then floated over Cosmo with a threatening expression, which scared Cosmo, and he pointed at him as he said, "And listen here idiot, this is a very important job, so if you mess this up… well, you won't cause I'll make you an offer you can't refuse!"

Cosmo showed fear as he stuttered and said, "W-w-what's that?!"

Big Daddy showed a threatening expression like the don of a mafia as he grabbed Cosmo's shirt in his right hand and clinched his left hand into a fist close to Cosmo's chest as he said, "Your immortal life!"

He let go of Cosmo and they all turned to the mountain of garbage and it roared again; Big Daddy stared at it with a serious and determined expression and Wanda said, "This is bad."

Big Daddy did not change his expression as he poofed up a rope and spun it like a wire while he said, "Stop with the small talking, and start trash talking!"

He then through the rope toward the mountain and swung on it with a fighting expression.

Meanwhile

Timmy was running on the sidewalk with his arms in the air as he screamed, "Aaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Ricky and Vicky were chasing him and they were a few yards behind him; Ricky was smiling with an expression like he was in love while Vicky had an expression of evil, anger, and hatred. As Vicky ran she held a flamethrower in both hands and it had a tube connected to a tank that was on her back (like she usually uses to torture Timmy). Timmy breathed heavily as he hid in a dark alley ahead.

Ricky and Vicky stopped in front of it and looked around with curious expressions and Ricky said, "Where'd she go?"

Vicky looked around angrily as she said, "I don't know but I'm gonna find her and destroy her!"

Ricky pointed at her angrily as he said, "Not if I find her first! I've gotta find that hot Italian super/swimsuit model!"

They both ran off to look for him and when they were gone Timmy stuck his head out of the alley and watched them leave and he was relieved as he said, "Phew, that was close!"

He then looked at the camera with a dramatically scared expression as he said, "I've got to find a safe place until Cosmo and Wanda get back! I've gotta hide before Vicky finds me and kills me; or worse, before Ricky tries to kiss me!"

Timmy started to walk on the sidewalk while he scanned his surroundings and he stopped when a boy his age (Timmy's now a sixteen-year-old girl so the boy was sixteen) stood in front of him and excitedly pointed at him as he said, "Oh my gosh! It's Timantha, the Italian super/swimsuit model!"

He then pulled out a pen and a picture of Timmy, from when he was first turned into a teenage girl and stared into space in shock, and he said, "Will you sign this picture of you I got off the Internet?!"

Timmy leaned over to look at the picture as he showed a surprised expression and said, "I have a picture?"

Suddenly Vicky and Ricky were on the sidewalk and Vicky pointed at Timmy as she yelled, "There you are!"

Timmy screamed in fear and then ran past the boy with the picture with a scared expression. He then came back and smiled as he signed "Timantha" on the boy's picture; then he turned his body around and still smiled, showing his teeth (which revealed lipstick on his bottom lip), he had his left wrist on his hip as he pointed his right finger at the boy and winked his right eye like a girl would. The boy swooned and then fainted and Timmy continued to run away from Vicky and Ricky.

Meanwhile

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Big Daddy were still trying to get rid of all the garbage on the mountain. The mountain had a face and was throwing wads of garbage at them as it roared. Big Daddy held a garbage can in his arms like a bazooka as he caught all the wads of garbage that went toward him. Cosmo showed fear as he screamed and dodged all the garbage that went toward him. Wanda screamed as she held Poof and flew away from one wad of garbage as it gained on her. It eventually hit her and the garbage fell to the ground. She and Poof stuck their heads out of it and stink lines came from the garbage; Poof laughed like a happy little baby.

Wanda smelled the air and looked at Poof as she said, "Please tell me that's the garbage."

Meanwhile

It was now night time and Timmy was still screaming as he had his arms in the air as he ran away from Ricky and Vicky. Vicky was angry with her flamethrower while Ricky showed an expression of excitement and love. They chased him into a restaurant; Ricky and Vicky passed the door to the girls' bathroom and when they were gone the sound of a toilet flushing could be heard right outside the door.

Timmy walked out and stared into space with his eyes wide in surprise; he then looked at the camera with the same expression as he stood straight and said, "So that's how girls do that!"

Timmy ran out of the restaurant screaming as Ricky and Vicky kept chasing him; they then ran in front of a modeling studio. Timmy had his back against a wall right outside the entrance and Vicky and Ricky had him cornered.

They had different expressions as they simultaneously said, "There you are!"

Timmy screamed but then they all stood straight with surprised expressions as a guy in a suit came out of the door and smiled at Timmy said, "Ahh, Miss Timantha, how good of you to come."

He pulled out a magazine with Timmy's picture on it as he said, "We need you to model for your new issue."

Timmy took it and said, "I have a magazine?"

The man grabbed his left wrist and said, "Come, we have your clothes for you."

Timmy looked at Vicky and Ricky and said, "Just a minute."

The man pulled him through the door as it slammed behind them.

Next the screen showed a bunch of pictures taken of Timmy modeling as a teenage girl. The first picture looked as though he was on the beach; he was wearing a bikini and his body looked like his mom's in a bikini, but the bikini was the same shade of pink as his hat. He was lying on a towel on his left side as he smiled at the camera with his eyes half closed; he also had his left hand holding up the side of his head with his right elbow pointing up and his left wrist on his hip. On the next picture it still looked like he was on a beach in his bikini, but he was standing up. He had his right hip swayed girlishly to the right with his and left hand on the side of his head as the hair on the back of his head slightly blew in the wind; he smiled with his eyes half closed at the camera. In the next picture he was on a stage like a catwalk and he was wearing a long dress (that went over his legs) that was the same shade of pink as his hat. He had both wrists on his hips as he smiled at the camera with his eyes half closed. In the next picture Timmy was dressed like a cheerleader in a pink and white uniform and he jumped in the air excitedly smiling with his palm-palms in the air. In the final picture Timmy was dressed in a long sparkly glittery dress that was the same shade of pink as his hat. He was wearing a tiara instead of his hat and he had a bouquet of flowers as he smiled at the camera. He was also wearing a sash that said "Miss Dimsdale".

Afterwards, Vicky and Ricky were still outside; Vicky was sitting on a trash can while Ricky was sitting on the ground.

They both showed bored expressions as they played "Go Fish" and Ricky said, "Got any threes?"

Vicky said, "Go Fish."

Timmy then came out and they turned as he said, "I'm back. Where were we? Oh yeah!"

He then started running away screaming as they chased him again.

Meanwhile

Big Daddy, Wanda, Poof, and Cosmo were still trying to take care of the magical mountain of garbage. Suddenly Big Daddy turned around and saw some guys drive up; they were dressed like gangsters and Big Daddy showed an angry expression.

Big Daddy pointed at them and said, "Looks like it's time for us to burn some trash!"

He then held his wand like a rifle and pointed it at them; Wanda covered Poof's eyes as Big Daddy fired magical blasts of energy. One of the blasts turned the first fairy into a pile of ash with eyes blinking; the second turned the next fairy into an ice sculpture. The third blast of energy turned the last fairy into a bush.

Big Daddy stared at them for a moment and said, "Alright, the garbage is taken out."

He turned to the mountain of garbage, which roared, and he said, "Now for the big one!"

Meanwhile

Timmy was still running from Ricky and Vicky and as they followed him he ran into the Dimmadome. Timmy ran inside and it was completely empty, he ran and hid under a wrestling ring.

He was sitting under the platform of the ring and he felt relieved as he said, "Phew! They'll never find me here."

He suddenly moved his body back as Ricky came underneath with a creepy smile as he said, "Great hiding place babe! She'll never find us!"

He grabbed Timmy before he could run away (Timmy had his arms to his sides as Ricky put his arms around him) and kissed his cheek; Timmy closed his eyes as he screamed, "Aaaahhhhh! It burns!"

Suddenly Vicky moved the rag hiding them and the light shined on them; she angrily yelled, "That's it! There's only one way to settle this!"

Timmy showed fear as he said, "Please let me go! Please let me go!"

A few minutes later

Vicky and Timmy were standing at the opposite corners of the ring; Timmy showed fear while Vicky showed anger.

Vicky then angrily said, "We'll fight to the death! And whoever wins gets Ricky!"

Timmy gulped in fear but then looked down at Ricky, who was standing on the ground behind him, as he said, "You can do it babe! By the way, what do you think we should name our kids?"

Timmy stared into space with his eyes wide open and his left eye twitched at the disgusting thought. Vicky pulled out a flamethrower and yelled angrily as she ran toward Timmy; Timmy screamed as he ran out of the way and around the ring.

Meanwhile

Big Daddy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were still trying to get rid of the mountain of garbage. Balls of garbage were being hurled at them and they were catching them in garbage cans. Suddenly some balls of garbage knocked down Big Daddy, Wanda, and Poof and the mountain of garbage had hands as it roared at them. Cosmo showed fear for them and he waved his wand and a wormhole appeared over the mountain and it sucked all the garbage up.

Wanda and Poof hugged Cosmo and Wanda happily said, "Cosmo, you did it! You got rid of the garbage!"

Big Daddy showed a curious expression as he put his open palm up and said, "Where'd it go?"

Cosmo smiled as he put his hands up and said, "I don't know."

Big Daddy smiled as he put his arm around Cosmo and said, "Eh, it don't matter. The important thing is that it's gone. Ya may be an idiot, but you ain't a bad son-in-law."

Cosmo smiled as he said, "Aww thanks Big Daddy-in-law, and since you like me can I help you with your next job and…"

He stopped talking and showed fear as his face turned blue, when Big Daddy tightly grabbed his throat in his left hand.

He pointed at Cosmo and showed an angry and threatening expression as he said, "Don't be pushing this no further, or you'll be sleeping with the fishes!"

Wanda got Big Daddy to let go and she smiled as she held Poof and said, "Well, goodbye Big Daddy."

They poofed away to get back to Timmy.

Meanwhile

Timmy was screaming as he had his back against the ropes; Vicky angrily pointed her flamethrower at him and he ducked and ran away. He ran to the other side and had his back against the ropes; Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared as he turned his head.

He was happy as he said, "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof!"

Cosmo and Wanda simultaneously smiled as they said, "Hi Timantha."

Poof smiled as he said, "Poof, poof."

He then showed fear as he said, "You gotta help me!"

Suddenly Vicky shot the fire from her flamethrower at Timmy; Timmy screamed and Cosmo and Wanda poofed away but Poof didn't. Timmy jumped out of the way as he grabbed Poof and held him against his chest. Timmy stood up straight as he held Poof directly in front of his chest.

He heard a whistle (like a whistle to get his attention) and he looked down to see Ricky smiling at him as he pointed to him and said, "I knew you wanted to be a mom."

Timmy showed fear as he turned his head to Cosmo and Wanda (who turned into flies) hovering near his head and he said, "I wish I was back to normal!"

Wanda showed a worried expression as she said, "Well we can't change you hear where they can see you."

Timmy saw Vicky running toward him with her flamethrower; he climbed over the ropes and ran toward the exit (still holding Poof). Vicky and Ricky ran after him; he ran behind the corner of two walls and than a magical light flashed. Vicky and Ricky ran around the corner and when they saw Timmy back to normal they showed surprised expressions.

They both looked at him angrily and Ricky pointed at him and said, "What did you do with Timantha?!"

Timmy showed an unsure expression as he said, "Uh… she had to go back to Italy."

Both their eyes widened and Ricky said, "Italy?!"

They both ran outside to a airplane and when they got in Ricky showed a determined expression as he said, "I'm coming Timantha!"

Vicky sat behind him and she showed an angry expression as she said, "You'd better watch out!"

The plane took off with them in it; Timmy walked out of the Dimmadome smiling as Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof flew with him as flies. They passed Timmy's parents, who were reading a magazine that had Timmy's (Timantha's) picture on the cover.

Timmy's dad was looking at it while Timmy's mom held it and he said, "Timantha sure is pretty!"

Timmy's mom looked at his dad and smiled as she said, "Yes. I don't know why but she reminds me of Timmy."

Timmy was walking on the sidewalk and he looked at Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof as he said, "Man! Today was great! I got to see Destroyer, become a super/swimsuit model, and get rid of Vicky and Ricky!"

He then stared into space with his eyes wide open in thought as he said, "I wonder what happened to them."

Meanwhile

Vicky and Ricky were in Italy near the Leaning Tower of Pisa and they were standing in the street looking around.

Ricky showed concern as he yelled, "Timantha! Timantha! Come back!"

Vicky pounded her fist and said, "Come out so I can kill you!"

Suddenly Vicky stood straight as she showed surprise and smelled the air, then she turned to Ricky and said, "What stinks?"

Suddenly all the garbage Cosmo sucked into the wormhole fell on them and covered them.

Ricky and Vicky stuck their heads out the front of the pile and Vicky held a rotten fish and she screamed and looked at Ricky in fear as she yelled, "Aaahh! We're sleeping with the fishes!"

The screen then turned black and into the original title picture and it said, "The End".

**Author's note: I would like to thank credechica4 on deviantart for posting the image Teen Timantha, that inspired me to write this. I also used that image as my book cover for this, but as I said in my summary I edited it. I edited my version for two reasons: 1. So it would be more age appropriate, 2. To avoid plagiarism and copyright.**


End file.
